


Stone Guardian

by hirusen



Series: Stories Of Tumblr [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Getting to Know Each Other, Grief/Mourning, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Mild Language, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: You press a small stone gargoyle into the child's hands and say, "This protected me in the dark all my life; now, I give its protection to you." The next day, you're dead.





	Stone Guardian

Kyle sighed as he glanced over at his niece. His older brother had invited him to celebrate her birthday, but he was nervous to be here. He's been keeping a secret from his family for the longest time since his great grandmother passed away.

_...I have no choice, do I? They're going to come after her, and I have no other cards to play besides this one._ Kyle sighed again, but jumped nearly out of his seat when Jesse placed his hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong?" "No... I'm just thinking about some things for work." "Heh, you were always a workaholic."

They both glanced up when they heard a little girl giggle, both men smiling as Jesse's daughter raced around the room, one of her friends from school giggling and chasing her. "...You're heading out of town tonight, right? Spend a little time with her; she misses you a lot, Kyle."

"Yeah... Alright, you win this time, Jes." His brother smirked, giving his shoulder a squeeze before he went to check on the other guests. Kyle stood up after a steadying breath and made his way over to his niece. "Oh, hi uncle Kyle!" "Hey, Luna." Kyle spoke as he knelt down to her level. "So, you're six now, huh?" "Yep!"

Kyle chuckled at her eagerness. "...Papa says that you're going away again." "I am, rabbit, but I have a present for you." Kyle spoke as he reached into the pocket of his jacket. He quickly pressed the item into Luna's hand and watched as she uncurled her fingers and inspected it.

It was a small stone gargoyle of a winged panther. "His name is Ravam." Luna looked up at her uncle with a question on her face. "This protected me in the dark all my life; now, I give its protection to you." "Why?" Kyle's eyes softened at her question. "I'm going to away for a very long time, rabbit; I won't be here to help keep the bad things away. I wanted to make sure that you had something to protect you should the bad things find you."

Luna, without saying another word, wrapped her arms around Kyle's middle and he cradled her protectively in his arms. "I love you, uncle Kyle." "I love you too, my little moon rabbit." He gently pulled her back enough to look over her once more, taking in her shoulder length rust colored hair, her freckled face and shoulders, her vivid purple eyes.

"Do you have to leave now?" Luna asked as they both heard Kyle's phone buzz. "I don't want to, Luna, but I need to. Can you promise me that, no matter what happens, you'll trust Ravam and his protection?" Luna nodded her head vigorously. "I promise!" Kyle smiled, threaded a hand through Luna's hair, and left his brother's home.

* * *

The night was lit by only a clouded 3rd quarter moon as his back cracked into the brick wall of the alley. "Oh-ho! So your protector isn't with you tonight?" Kyle spat the blood that had pooled into his mouth onto the man's face, narrowing his eyes.

"He warned me that your target had changed. So, I gave his protection to them." One of the other men in the alley laughed darkly, hefting the metal pipe he had onto his shoulder like a bat. "Are you really that stupid? You know that we're gonna kill you first right?"

"Oh, I know; but I also knew that if you couldn't kill me, you'd just go after your next target to provoke me into getting careless." "Ah. So this is a sacrifice play." Kyle shrugged. "Better you filth get your rocks off by killing me than have a chance to go after them." The ringleader strides closer, roughly grabbing a handful of Kyle's hair and smashing his skull against the wall again.

"But you do know that we'll get stronger after we kill you?" Kyle leveled a glare at them. "I do. You fucks are after a certain blood mutation that runs in my family. My great grandmother Anastasia told me all about it the night before she died." He glanced over the group that was in the alleyway with him; two vampires, a werewolf, and a fae, most likely of the winter court if her skin tone was anything to go by. Glancing back to the one with the death grip on his hair, Kyle got a little nervous.

He was a demon, and judging by the tattoos he can see on his arm and neck, a powerful one at that. "So, any last words?" Kyle chuckled lowly and leveled an icy glare at the demon before him. "Ravam is going to tear you to pieces. That, I promise." "Says the dead man." And in a flash of movement, a wet, sickening crack echoes in the alleyway as Kyle's world violently turns black.


End file.
